Poena Poenix
Poena Poenix (właściwie: Phoena Phenixus) - Kucyk ziemski, klacz. Uczennica Happy End`a. Ogier uczy ją pisania. Była dziewczyna Party Animal`a. Fangirl` ka Shiftiego i Liftiego z HTFMusiałam to napisać, musiałam ;-;. Członkini rodu Phoenix`ówMoja rodzina ma herb i jest dość stara.... więc chyba Poena może przynależeć do jakiegoś rodu?. Fanka ,,Przyjaciół z wesołego lasu"Patrz. przypis drugi ;-;. Córka Kalishi Poenix i Lambsa Poenixa, siostra Veritate i Rattiego Poenix`ów. Mieszkanka Beeprince. Cierpi na nerwicę natręctw i nerwicę lękową. Ponysona Titi12345. 'Charakter' Klacz jest zazwyczaj nieśmiała i ponura. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy jest z przyjaciółmi - staje się wesoła, odważna, pewna siebie. Charakteryzuje ją jej strachliwość - boi się rzeczy strasznych dla 3-4 kucyków. 'Strachliwa' Klacz kiedyś była nieustraszona, nie bała się niczego. Zmieniło się to od kiedy przeczytała pewien artykuł w piśmie ,,detektyw". Od tego czasu boi się rzeczy, o których normalny kucyk nie myśli. Cierpi ona też na nerwicę lękową, przez co jej strachy są praktycznie nie do zniesienia i bardzo trudno ją potem uspokoić. 'Marzycielka' Klacz od źrebaka lubiła sobie pomarzyć. Zazwyczaj o rzeczach które nie mogą się spełnić, jednak ona nie myślała o tym. W dzieciństwie te marzenia były błahe np. zjeść dwa kilo cukierków czekoladowych, ale z czasem klacz zaczęła myśleć myśleć o przyszłości, więc te uległy zmianie. 'LOL' 'Wrażliwość' Klacz jest zawsze wrażliwa na cierpienie innychTssa! ,,Każga, pacz! Gilgocce urwało pół ryja" ;^;, i zawsze stara się choć trochę pomóc biednym lub potrzebującym. Jednak ostatnio bardzo na to uważa, bo skąd może wiedzieć, że żebrak zaraz wyda to na piwo, a matka ze źrebakiem go nie pobiła, by nie wyglądał ,,biednie"Oglądałam film dokumentalny :d? Poena bierze tez udział jako wolontariuszka w akcjach charytatywnych. Klacz ma także bardzo wrażliwe ,,wnętrze" które bardzo łatwo zranić. Poena na pewno zapamięta sobie obelgę czy kopnięcie z półobrotu na długo... 'Miła ' Klacz stara się być dla wszystkich miła, nawet dla osób wrednych i opryskliwych. Wspiera i pociesza w potrzebie kucyki które tego potrzebują. Klacz zna jednak granice pomiędzy byciem miłą, a nachalną i wścibską. 'Miłość do zwierząt' Klacz uwielbia zwierzęta i darzy je wielkim szacunkiem. Od dziecka wie, że jak złapiesz kotka za ogon, podrapię cię, ale nie dlatego, że jest wredny tylko dlatego, że go to boli. Sama w domu ma cztery zwierzątka (chomika Plamka, chomiczkę Cissie, kotkę Secret i psa Luckiego) i nie oddała by ich za żadne skarby. Jest wolontariuszką w fundacji która ma na celu zbieranie jedzenia i dokarmianie bezpańskich psów i kotów. Od pewnego czasu czuję wstręt do psów. 'Historia' 'Narodziny' Był pierwszy dzień wakacji. Na wolność wychodził właśnie groźny przestępca. W Canterlocie wybuchła epidemia nieznanej choroby, która nadciągała na południe, na ziemie gryfów. W małej wsi Beeprince działo się najmniej. W sumie, nie działo się tam nic. Rzeczą, a raczej osobą która wybudziła mieszkańców z letargu były narodziny małej klaczki. Była nią Poena Poenix. 'Wczesne dzieciństwo' Klacz po narodzinach mieszkał z rodzicami, wujkiem i babcią. Jej codziennością były mlecze, zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy wieczory przy oranżadzie z wujkiem. Gdy Poena była źrebakiem, uwielbiała wychodzić na dwór. Poznawał tam inne źrebięcia. Był to bowiem jedyny okres w życiu Poeny który przetrwała bez wstydu i nieśmiałości. 'Wygląd' Sierść klaczy ma kolor ametystowy. Grzywa Poeny ma kolor eozynu z łososiowymi refleksami.Nie wiem jak to odmienić. Chodzi o eozynę czy jakoś tak (słownik kolorów :3). Oczy są ciemnozielone. 'Wczesne dzieciństwo' Gdy Poena była bobasem wyglądała uroczo. W grzywie miała małe, żółto-różowe spinki na których były naklejone gwiazdki i serduszkaDostałam cukrzycy.. Na ciele miała wiele blizn, gdyż była bardzo żywym źrebięciem. Bujna grzywa zasłaniała klaczy pół prawego oka. 'My Little Pony - The official App' Nw. czy można ten obrazek określić stylem z tej gry, ale ten bardzo mi go przypomina. Został robiony z kreatorem. Postaci nie ma w tej grze :d Postać Poeny w grze ,,My Little Pony - The official App" jest trochę inna niż ,,normalnie"; desing grzywy i ogona jest inny. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą jest to, że na znaczku nie ma napisu ,,R.I.P", jest sam uśmieszek, i wygląda bardziej sympatycznie. Oczy są jaśniejsze 'Relacje' 'Night Nowels' Poena i Night to koleżanki. Są one sąsiadkami. Na początku Poenix irytowała Nowels swoimi pytaniami i ciekawością, ale później przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Klacze poznały się gdy Poena miała 5 lat kucykowych. Night wróciła wtedy od babki do ojca. Kalishia, pani domu Poenixów kazała swoim córką przywitać Nowels, bo myślała, że ta jest tu pierwszy raz. Gdy Veritate i Poena przyszły przywitać nową sąsiadkę, w domu Night był bałagan, więc ta nie wpuściła ich tam. Młodsza siostra uznając, że to niegrzeczne poszła do domu. Poena porozmawiała z sąsiadką trzy minuty i dwadzieścia pięć sekund, po czym poszła do domu. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. 'Zwierzęta' Klacz ma 4 zwierzęta. Te zwierzęta to: *chomik Plamka *chomiczka Cissy *kotka Secret *Pies Lucky Wszystkie Bardzo kocha, i za nic w świecie ich nie odda. 'Kotka Secret' Kotka Secret była pierwszym zwierzątkiem które pojawiło się w życiu Poeny. Dorastała z nim. Jest zwykłym dachowcem. Klacz czasem denerwuje jej zachowanie; ciągle ucieka i wraca do domu późnymi wieczorami. Najbardziej lubi w niej jej futro i to, że zawsze do niej wraca. 'Charakter' Secret ma bezpański charakter - jest ciekawska i lubi znikać na długo, jednak jej przywiązanie nie pozwala zniknąć ,,na zawsze". Charakteryzuje ją jej ciekawość - kotkę można zobaczyć praktycznie wszędzie. Secret uwielbia się łasić. 'Wygląd' Secret ma czarną puszystą sierść z licznymi białymi plamami. Oczy są zielone i okrągłe. Ogonek jest króciutki i cały bialutki. Secret jak na kota jest dość duża. Wygląda jakby miała niedowagę (mimo to jej waga jest w normie). 'Historia' Poena miała Secret od dzieciństwa. Matką kotki była Lusssie, zwierzątko sąsiadki które zmarło pod samochodem. Roztrzęsiona po stracie przyjaciółki klacz oddała małe koty przypadkowym kucykom. Jednym z nich byłą babcia Poeny, która wkrucce musiała oddać zwierzaka, bo nie miała czasu się nim opiekować. 'Pies Lucky' Lucky to rudy Welsh Corgi PembrokeW realu to spaniel.. Poena bardzo go kocha i uwielbia się z nim bawić. 'Wygląd'Niektóre informacje z tond: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Welsh_Corgi_Pembroke Lucky jest psem rasowym, i nie wyróżnia się wśród innych przedstawicieli tej rasy. Jak każdy Corgi posiada: *Muskularną, dobrze rozwiniętą szyję. *Długi i mocny tułów. *Lisi ogon i głowę Ma on rudą sierść. Nie nosi obroży. 'Imię' Imię Lucky oznacza szczęściarz. Poena dostała swojego psa, gdy oglądała telewizję. W pudle nic nie było, więc ,,jechała" po kanałach. Na jednym z nich leciała ,,Lucky Luck". Poenie bardzo się to imię spodobało, dlatego tak nazwała swojego nowego przyjaciela. 'Charakter' Lucky jest wesołym, spokojny pieskiem. Czasami bywa leniwy. Akceptuje źrebięta i uwielbia się z nimi bawić. Zawsze jest czujny i pojętny. Jego zachowanie była głupie i irytująceKupiłam se happy meala w McDonaldsie (pisze na czystym spontanie xd) a on zjadł mi jednego Nugetsa a potem paradował z pudelkiem na głowie, a jak chciałam mu je zdjąć to uciekał.. 'Historia' Poena oglądała telewizję i jadła paprykowe chipsy. Wtedy do jej drzwi zapukał kolega taty, którego nie było. Dał klaczy spory worek po ziemniakach, w którym było coś dużego... i mokrego. Poena upuściła worek na ziemie a w nim był... pies. Dała mi wody do picia i karmę Secret do jedzenia. Potem oglądając telewizję nadała mu imię - Lucky. 'My Little Pony - The official App' Klacz w grze na androida nie różni się zbytnio od oryginału. Kosztuje osiem kamieni szlachetnychJestem ciekawe, czy gdyby naprawdę była w grze, ktoś kupił by ją za aż tyle.... W przeciwieństwie do jej siostry i brata, po kupieniu jej mieszka sama. Czas trwania budowania jej domu wynosi 5 godzin. (Zobacz więcej w sekcji Wygląd>My Little Pony - The official App) 'Ciekawostki' *'Poena jest bohaterką gry ,,Poena in Moon". Celem gry jest uważanie na księżyce. Link do gry:http://apps.apolinariopassos.com.br/flappygenerator/en/poena-in-moon/Profesjonalizm tag bardzo xd' *'Uwielbia rysować koty w mundurach. Stworzyła nawet kilka kocich żołnierzy, którzy ZAWSZE wygrywają z psami, bo klacz lubi tylko sześć psówReally? Really.. ' *'Lubi placki. ' *'Poena na początku miała być jednorożcem. ' *'Zakochała się jeden, jedyny raz.' *'Jest najlepsza z języka angielskiego (w szkole). ' *'Jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest kot.' *'Regularnie czyta Wikipedię' *'Gdy ściągnęła sobie ,,Talking Angela" wszyscy mówili, że jest ryzykantkąNadal to mam :3. ' *'Jej ulubionym smakiem chipsów jest zielona cebulka.' *'Lubi tylko sześć psów' 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie